The present invention relates to a filing or classification drum, in particular for a column having rotary drums, comprising a lower horizontal generally circular plate, an upper horizontal plate coaxial with the lower plate and compartments in the form of sectors defined by radially extending separating elements connected to the two plates, and means for rotatively mounting the drum on the column. These drums are currently employed as office furniture, in particular for the vertical filing or classification of files, cassettes, etc.
In the manner in which they are at present constructed, the drums of this type most often comprise, as separating elements and as a bearing surface, unperforated or solid walls of sheet steel which are respectively planar and cylindrical, the assembly being achieved by welding in the factory both between the radial planar walls and the cylindrical support wall and moreover between these walls and the lower plate. As a result of this arrangement, on one hand, the quantity of material employed for constructing the drum is greater than that which would be strictly necessary for ensuring the rigidity of the assembly, and, on the other hand, the fabrication requires relatively expensive tooling and a rate of production which is somewhat low. Further, the units produced are space consuming and consequently increase transportation costs.
In order to overcome these drawbacks, there has already been proposed a filing drum in which the separating elements are formed by struts whose ends are bolted or screwed respectively to the lower plate and to an upper plate coaxial with the lower plate. This arrangement is much more aesthetic and reduces the weight of the unit but has the drawback of requiring a relatively great amount of labour, which may have to be specialized, when assembling the device. Moreover, the fabrication of the bent screwthreaded rods constituting the struts is relatively costly and renders the price of such a drum prohibitive for ordinary office equipment.